


Impending Antithesis

by Dark_Destrine



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Almost Sex, Drug Use, F/M, Fluff, not major drugs just getting Tauriel high cause why not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-03
Updated: 2014-03-03
Packaged: 2018-01-14 10:36:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1263133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Destrine/pseuds/Dark_Destrine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kiliel *sigh*<br/>Let them be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Impending Antithesis

Sultry night air tinged with pollen flows through the tent, stirring the filmy openings. The Mirkwood Elves were camping outside Erebor, Thranduil still hadn’t been given his precious gems, and things were becoming a bit too tedious. Tauriel decides to retire to bed and removes her armour and other hefty clothing. Just as she is ready to lie down, the elf hears faint whistling and hushed chatter coming from outside. She makes her way to find out what is making the noise and small pebbles missile through the drapes, landing on the ground before her. She frowns and crawls over to the opening and pulls it wide. She can’t help but grin when she sees the culprit.

“Master Kili!” she says in a loud whisper, “What are you doing here?”

“Comin’ out?“ he is kneeling and wearing the smile Tauriel says could end the war.

“My King will have my head if he were to learn I keep the company of dwarves, Master Kili,” she replies softly.

“Oh…” he sighs, bowing his head. And now, Tauriel feels awful. Since the dwarf’s imprisonment in Mirkwood, she has felt the unnatural attachment flourish. And so has he, by the looks of things. He follows her around like a hungry child; never giving her a moments peace, and she finds it delectable.

“Well, he _is_ resting…” she intonates.

“Then sneak out! C’mon, I’ll wait!” he looks at the elf, imploringly. She ponders for a moment; Tauriel has never ‘sneaked out‘, and if she gets caught doing so for dwarves, her Lord will most definitely punish the red-head until she turns grey - which will take aeons. But, it was a risk she was willing to take.

“All right. Give me a moment,” she whispers, before retreating back into her tent. Tauriel gathers her bow and arrows, lest they be attacked, and steals out of her camp.

The dwarf rocks on his heels, waiting for his red-head to appear. He melts as he watches the tall slender figure gliding toward him, even though she looks much thinner without her bulky armour. _Master Kili,_ she greets him with such grace in her voice. On an impulse, he takes her wrist and kisses her hand. Something shifts inside him then; something that exceeds excitement. He pulls back and lets his lips linger over her skin. She emits a soft laugh.

“Let’s go,” he grins.

“Where are we going?” she asks, arching an eyebrow.

“Round there, I s‘pose,” he shrugs, pointing aimlessly.

“After you,“ she smiles, taking his hand.

_The sky is grey, and the light wind stirs the weeds around them._

“Come on. Just _one wee_ puff!” Bofur teases Tauriel by waving a pipe in front the red-head’s face.

“Master Dwarf, I am more than happy to oblige... but first, you must tell me what it is,“ she asserts, quirking an eyebrow.

“Just a little something our wizard friend gave us,“ Bofur grins, “Isn’t that right, Kili?” He boots Kili in his leg, “Kili?” but the young dwarf is unaware and remains reclined on the grass, spaced out. Bofur shrugs and refuses to yield as he thrusts the tube to the elf’s lips.

“Alright… just one,” she concedes, and takes instrument from the dwarf‘s hand. Tauriel looks to Bofur, then holds it to her lips, and hesitates before muttering, “Forgive me, my Lord.”

The stick glows orange and moves back and forth between them. Tauriel becomes fascinated with her own fingertips, how they delicately held the end of the pipe. _One draw, my hairy arse,_ Bofur laughs at her, his voice is loud in the silence, the rustle of weeds. The red-head takes another couple of tokes, _enough now, lass_ , the dwarf chuckles. He now sounds far away, as if through water.

A sudden wave of nausea comes over Tauriel. She feels dizzy and, thinking she might throw up, she rises to her feet and walks without direction. The gentle breeze revives her as she balances on the edge of the cliff. Her name is sounded behind her and, when she glances round, Tauriel convinces herself the person isn’t coming for a long time. The ground beneath her vibrates and she giggles at the sensation travelling from her toes to her quaking teeth.

She watches waterfall below, it’s nearly rushing on her. It grows increasingly larger and darker with the water thrashing against the embankment. She feels the rising excitement in her flesh, it’s almost too much to bear, with the water growing closer and the anxious voice sounding her name, reaching far and beyond. Someone pulls her arm back, denying her a concluded rush. The fall to the ground feels tranquil, and Kili comes in to her line of focus when her back thuds against the grass.

“What are you doing? Are you mad?” he laughs, settling himself between her thighs to constrain her.

“That was wonderful,“ she giggles back, “I advise you try it, Master Kili.“ There’s a swoosh, then silence, swoosh, then silence - as the river thrashes against its confinements.

“Di- you didn‘t smoke Bofur‘s pipe, by any chance, did you?” he looms in closer to her face, and examines her eyes.

"I did no such thing,” she retorts.

“You did,” he retracts back and looks down at her through the strays of his dark hair, “I can smell it on you.”

“Perhaps I did,” she murmurs, and throws an arm over her eyes. Kili chuckles lightly at the careless elf lying under him. “I’m not seeing you very well,” she says.

“That’s because,” he lifts her arm from her face, “of this.”

Tauriel holds her breath as her eyes fix to the dwarf‘s brown orbs. She exhales out slowly, slowly, wondering if Kili can feel the wild rapid pulsing in her blood. In a sudden moment, his hands are running lightly up the seam of her robe, and slipping into the opening, emitting a secret warmth against her flesh. His hand flowers open against the flatness of her stomach, and heat radiates from his fingers; filling her with such a yearn that she ached. _You’re so beautiful,_ he whispers. She smiles and splays her own hand on his chest, feeling his dwarven hot skin, his muscles, the soft black curls poking out at the top of his shirt.

He kisses her, and her warm tongue lashing his is stimulating. The forbidden lovers are heedless to the voices in the distance. The faint chortles rise and fall in the quietness as the dwarf and the elf cast their offending clothes to the side. He rests his full weight on her, feeling every breath she takes, and his own breathing travels on her skin. _Are you sure?_ he asks, and lifts his head expecting to see their conflicting Kings unite just to un-love them.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I read someones 'Kiliel' fic, i lost the name of it. But they had mentioned Kili persuading Tauriel to come out of her tent and it gave me this idea. I hope they consider including it, i'd be delighted.


End file.
